


Sacrifice

by natashalieromanov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sacrifice, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: In order to use the Soul Stone, a sacrifice must be made.He never expects it to end like this.





	Sacrifice

It’s snowing. 

The air is cold and oppressive, and Rhodey tries to ignore the sense of foreboding he feels. He doesn’t understand why Tony has brought him to this planet. They walk trek through Vorimir’s mountains silently, Iron Man and War Machine armors hand in hand. 

When they’ve flown to the highest point, Tony stops, and Rhodey waits. Tony has a plan. Rhodey knows it. But an ugly part of Rhodey’s mind whispers,  _this will be his worst plan yet_.

The plan doesn’t matter. Rhodey has already gone to the ends of the Earth for Tony, and he’s not about to stop now. Not when they’re so close to winning.

Not when Tony knows how to win. 

Finally, Tony turns to look at him. He’s removed his helmet. Rhodey lifts his own faceplate and steadfastly ignores his racing heart.

He’s seen Tony sad before, has seen him in the throes of depression, alcoholism, panic attacks, anxiety, and PTSD, has seen him defeated and hopeless. Somehow, this sadness and dread are different. It cuts Rhodey to the core.

He already knows what’s going to happen. 

He ignores it, because it can’t be true.

“You know why we’re here.”

It’s not a question. There are rarely questions between them. Rhodey licks his dry lips. “Tones?”

Tony steps out of the armor and reaches for Rhodey. Rhodey steps out of War Machine and takes Tony’s hand. 

Rhodey’s hand trembles. Tony’s doesn’t. 

“Thanos still has the Soul Stone,” Tony says, walking them both to the mountain’s edge. “We have to get it back, and I know that you know what we have to do to get it.”

A sacrifice. That’s what Thor said. In order to get the Soul Stone, the person would have to sacrifice what they loved the most. 

But…

“I’m really sorry about this, sugarplum. But there’s no other way. Once it’s over, you’ll be able to get the stone and fix all of this.”

Hot, heavy dread churns in Rhodey’s gut. He breaks out in a cool sweat and he breaks into a chorus of “No, no, no,  _Tones_ , no, I can’t do it-”

“Hey.” Tony’s voice is gentle. Accepting. Rhodey fights the urge to cry. “It has to be done, Rhodey.”

“Why does it always have to be you?” Rhodey all but shrieks, chest heaving. “Why can’t it be me? They can have me instead!”

They’ve reached the edge of the mountain. Tony still hasn’t let go of his hand. “Oh, honeybear, don’t you see? This was always the endgame. It was always going to turn out this way. I know that, and I’ve accepted it.”

“It shouldn’t have to be you!” Rhodey cries in earnest. How could Tony ask this of him?

Tony wipes a tear away with his thumb. “Maybe it  _shouldn’t_  be, but it  _has_ to be. It’s okay, darling. This isn’t your fault. But I need you to be strong and do it, okay? I need you to let. And when you get everyone back, I need you to look after Peter. Can you do that for me, darling?”

 _Darling_. The pet name Tony only uses in serious situations. After today, he’ll never hear it again. 

Because he’s going to push the love of his life off a cliff.

Because Tony is the one he loves the most, and deep down, he knows that it has to be Tony. 

Filled to the brim with self-hatred, Rhodey brushes his forehead against Tony’s. Tony presses his lips to his, and they simply stand there for awhile, basking in each other’s presence. When they break apart, Rhodey simply drinks in the sight of Tony, trying to memorize every last detail. 

He never imagined it would end like this. 

“I love you,” he chokes out through his tears. “I love you so much, Tony, and I’m  _so_   _sorry-”_

 _“Hey,_  none of that. This isn’t your fault, and I don’t hate you for it. Don’t say anything; I know that’s what you’re thinking. You were….the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to me, Rhodey. I love you, darling, but it’s time to take a deep breath…And let me go.”

Rhodey lets Tony slip through his fingers.

He’s numb before Tony even hits the cold, unforgiving ground.


End file.
